


Super Secret Sabriel Surprise

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Gabriel, Christmas, Christmas Wish, Coffee Shops, Daddy Dean, Daddy Gabriel, Estranged Brothers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Foster Parent Dean Winchester, Foster home, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is Samandriels father, Good Older Sibling Lucifer (Supernatural), Kid Fic, Kid Samandriel (Supernatural), Law Firm, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wildlife photographer Lucifer, do not copy to another site, law firms don’t work like this, single dad gabriel, single father Dean, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Sam Winchester is finally in line for a promotion but only because his bosses think he’s a family man. Good thing his friend Gabriel who owns the coffee shop he goes to every morning is single with a cute son. Now all he has to do is get them to agree and not let his crush on the other man turn into love, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Akobel/Lily Sunder, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 60
Kudos: 201





	1. S4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinkwritexpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/gifts).



> This fic was written as a birthday surprise for my friend and beta ThinkWritexpress using her fave ship and tropes. It is not beta read obviously but it’s as fun fluffy and light hearted as always. Please enjoy.
> 
> Also the title was my working title I loved so much that I decided to just keep it. It was the codewords I used when I was working on it but didn’t want Brittany to guess what was in it or what it was about.

Sam woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring, rolled over with his arm stretched out knocking the battered and bruised clock off the bedside table. He knew at his age he should upgrade to using his phone but considering the prices for smart-phones were astronomical he knew he couldn’t smack it around the way he did the good old plug in. Using the abuse of an inanimate object to work off the frustration of not being able to keep sleeping was a time honored human tradition. 

Less than an hour later Sam was dressed with his briefcase packed and out the door. The law firm he worked for wasn’t far from his apartment so he usually opted to walk there and leave his car in the assigned parking spot of his building. When he first moved to San Francisco his original plan had been to drive on the weekends, maybe for dates, or to see friends. But, as the weeks turned into months, and months turned into years, Sam found himself home alone surrounded by case work, his car used only to go to the courthouse or business meetings. Still, he planned to go back to being sociable for fun’s sake and dating but only after he felt he finally reached his potential. He couldn’t afford distractions, he had a goal and unlike others in his family he was going to be a success. The meeting scheduled with his boss, Naomi Tapping, was going to be Sam’s proof that it was all worth it. That he was on the right path, each promotion and now this raise would be another benchmark that would solidify Sam Winchester as a force to be reckoned with. But first, coffee.

He entered ‘Heavenly Sips’, and felt some of the tension roll off his shoulders. The smell of fresh ground coffee beans, vanilla and other spices the owner would add to the specialty drinks wafted around the room. There were a few people sitting at small intimate tables already and a low murmur of conversation could be heard. The line wasn’t long even though only one person was behind the counter so Sam stood and waited his turn.

“Big Sam!” The cry was his only warning before he was knocked by a small body wrapping around his long legs.

“Hey little Sam.” Sam smiled at the wide small toothed grin beaming up at him from the boy whose arms were squeezing his legs. 

Samandriel was the owners preschool aged son. The first time Sam had been introduced to the pair the young boy had been excited to hear they shared a name; well the first three letters. Samandriel had been so happy and hopeful that he would grow to be a “giant” just like Sam. Of course Sam had used the opportunity to tell the boy that healthy eating was one of the reasons for his height and the child had been excited to eat more fruits and vegetables ever since. The boy’s father had joked that now since his young son didn’t eat sweets he couldn’t sneak pieces from the child anymore. Samandriel and Gabriel have been the closest thing to friends that Sam has had since Stanford. He had brought a date here once but Ruby despised children and found Samandriel annoying, so Sam quickly refused to see her again.

“Big Sam, I get to meet Santa today! I’m so excited, I can’t wait to tell him what I want for Christmas. I thought about it for a long, long time and I have it. The perfect Christmas wish!” Samandriel jumped around excitedly, causing Sam and several customers to smile adoringly at him. “Do you know what you’re going to ask Santa for?”

“No, I’m too busy with work to go see Santa this year. Maybe I’ll just send him a letter letting him know how good of a boy you’ve been this year and that you most definitely deserve whatever you ask him for.”

Samandriel’s eyes grew large as he tipped his head way back to stare up at Sam, “really?”

“Sure, you’re my buddy plus we share a name. We have to look out for each other.” Samandriel nodded at him so Sam ruffled the boys head before the child ran off to his reserved table filled with crayons and paper.

“You ready for today?” Gabriel asked from behind the counter, completely skipping any type of salutations.

“I think so, I just really hope I get that raise. My last promotion was in January and that just moved me into an office on the same floor. I really need to have something else for this year to prove I’ve done my best work and that they see it. Naomi is just really hard to please.” Sam spoke lowly so Samandriel wouldn’t overhear, he hated the thought of children being burdened worrying over adult problems. His mind flashed to an image of his older brother and he quickly gave it a mental stomp.

Gabriel nodded as he placed the lid on Sam’s usual drink order. “You don’t need this Sam, but you want your work to be recognized and that’s not a bad thing. You’ve got this and you’re always working hard, too hard in fact. Just stay positive. Oh and before I forget,” Gabriel turned pulling a brown paper bag from behind the counter. “Some homemade lunch made with positive thoughts.” He shrugged at Sam’s shocked face. “Don’t overthink it, it’s peanut butter and jelly with some honey on sliced potato bread, and a ziplock with sweet potato flavored Gerber puffs cause Samandriel wanted to help.”

Sam chuckled at the image of little Samandriel standing on a stool, his tongue poked out of his lips in concentration as poured the crackers into the ziplock bag. “Thanks Gabe, I appreciate it. What time you guys seeing the man in red?”

“Got two employees coming in to cover. Soon as they show we’re heading to the mall.” Gabriel responded. “Now as much as I love having a sexy moose to stare at all morning, you gotta get that lovely rump out of here before you’re late for your big day.”

Sam laughed as Gabriel wiggled his brows. Sam used to get flustered and embarrassed at Gabriel's flirting but now he just laughed it off. The older man was very good looking with his sandy brown hair, golden eyes and the permanent smirk on his face but Sam knew Gabe flirted with everyone so he never took it seriously.

“Okay, okay I’m going. Thanks for lunch.”

“Wait, Sam here I made this for you.” Samandriel ran up waving a drawing of him and Sam with Santa while Gabriel stood next to them eating Santa’s plate of cookies. Sam howled in laughter before putting the drawing in his suitcase. He was going to frame the paper as soon as he got the chance. With a wave Sam made his way towards the door. 

“Good luck big Sam!”

“Good luck little Sam!”

“Good luck Sammykins!”

The sound of Sam’s laughter followed after him until he was nearly at work.

  
It was after he finished putting his lunch in the faculty fridge and had just emptied out his suitcase that his boss, Naomi, walked into his office. He stood up quickly and tempted down his annoyance at how she just strolled into his office as though she owned it. Even his secretary didn’t seem fazed by it at her desk. Did no one understand this was Sam’s space?

“Ms. Tapping, it was my understanding that we would be meeting in your office later in the morning.”

Naomi waved him off and closed the door to his office before she sat down across from him. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on the drawing still on his desk. She picked it up and Sam had to tamp down the urge to snatch it from her manicured hands.

“Samuel, I'm sure you aren't aware but Frank Devereaux from the 18th floor is retiring. It hasn’t been announced yet, what with the Christmas season coming. The partners want everyone to focus on the holiday. I trust you’ll keep this bit of information to yourself?”

“Of course Naomi.” Sam responded quickly, his brows furrowed in confusion not seeing the connection to Frank and his raise.

“Let’s discuss your performance Samuel. You work late nearly every night, even when you’re home it’s obvious you’re working on your cases since every Monday morning you have everything prepared and ready to go. Your case work has been excellent and you’ve won more than half of your trials. You show a lot of dedication to the firm and our clients, it’s why I wanted you up here and why you deserved to come up here and why you deserved your own office after all the work you put in last year.”

Sam sat up in his chair, his chest puffed up with pride as she listed out how amazing of a performer he’s been. His mind whirled thinking of how much of a raise he was getting.

“One of my duties that’s lesser known, unless you’ve worked here for many years, is to offer up and comers to the partners. If I have anyone that I think will be a good fit for the 18th floor I bring it to their attention. The 18th floor, as you know, work in close connection to the partners and handle million dollar cases. The ones who bring in the most money and the most attention. If anyone had plans for fame or even aspirations for something grander would do very well to get to the 18th floor. The knowledge that can be obtained from working there is unparalleled.”

“Forgive me if this seems tactless but Naomi, if they can offer so much, why aren’t you upstairs?” 

Naomi gave him a half smile that sent a chill down his spine, her smile or any emotion on her marble face was unnerving.

“For the same reason that until 15 minutes ago I had no plans on offering your name to them. The partners value much more than endless days and nights dedicated to work. They don’t want a drone who only lives for the company because they believe those people tend to snap under pressure or lose their humanity. It’s why I haven’t offered anyone an upstairs promotion in years. No one seemed to be the right fit.”

“What do the bosses need if not a dedicated worker?” he asked confused.

“You have to have a family. Something to keep you from losing yourself, something that’ll keep you working hard but not at the detriment to your emotional or mental well being. I had every intention this morning to call you into my office and offer you a raise Samuel.”

Sam couldn’t help the wide grin that split his face but Noami remained unmoved.

“That was until I saw your bag in the employee refrigerator. 'A sandwich for my Sammich', I believe it said.”

Sam groaned, embarrassed and angry with himself for not checking both sides of the brown paper bag. Gabriel was known as a trickster and if he had just cost Sam his raise, he was going to be a dead trickster.

“At first I assumed perhaps it was a relative, not your mother since she’s dead but perhaps your father. That was until this.” She tapped a pale pink french tipped nail against Samandriels drawing. “The excessively tall stick figure, with long hair straddling what I assume to be Santa Claus is you. I’m not sure why you didn’t update your file with your new family-“

“Gabriel and I aren’t married.” Sam interrupted but Naomi continued.

“-but now that I know you have one I’d be more than happy to submit your name for consideration upstairs.”

“-but we do live together and are very much in love.” Sam added desperately.

“Wonderful I’ll submit your name now. I assume Zachariah on 13 will have someone he’ll submit as well but I know none of them work half as hard as you do.” Naomi stood up and made her way to the door. “I look forward to meeting your family at the Christmas Party this weekend. I’ll introduce you to some of the people upstairs.” 

The door clicked closed before he could even open his mouth to thank her. Naomi was never one for platitudes anyway. His heart raced in excitement as he thought about this promotion. This was everything he had been working towards. Proof to his family that he was a success and that he was right all along. From here he could either become a partner in the firm or start his own the way Crowley Mcleod had before he became the biggest law office on the east coast. All thanks to Samandriel and Gabriel.

His smile fell as his eyes grew wide. “Oh fuck, how am I going to pull this off?”

As Sam walked out the two employees Gabriel had been waiting for walked in and giggled at the laughing moose making his way down the sidewalk. Knowing that it was a weekday and early Gabriel hadn’t been expecting the Santa line to be packed but he still rushed his son out of the Cafe and drove them to the large mall in town as quickly as possible. By the time they got to the SantaLand line there were already about 10 families before them. Samandriel didn’t mind the wait, he was an easy going child and the mall had set up a large and entertaining display for those on line.

Samandriel stood in front of the gingerbread houses, and the line elves so his father could snap pictures of him. He grinned widely to show off his tiny teeth, proud each time his antics caused his father to throw his head back in laughter. They both loved to make each other laugh and Samandriel had been complimented many times by people saying he had his fathers’ humor and goofball nature.

Samandriel’s eyes scanned the line and noticed how many other kids were there with two parents. Some adult couples pressed kisses to each other lips or shared private smiles at their childs’ excitement. Meanwhile Gabriel was laughing and taking pictures of Samandriel and selfies with both of them in front of the displays. He and his dad were alone, and there was no one around to hold his fathers’ hand or give him a private smile while Samandriel hammed it up for the camera. Before long the female elves were guiding the line forward and it was their turn.

Samandriel turned to his father and stopped him behind the candied cane colored staff that started the wait line. “I want to talk to him by myself Daddy. You can go after me.”

Gabriel and the line elf chuckled but Samandriel walked up the smiling man in red. Santa’s cheeks had a rosy tint and his beard was white and fluffy just like the songs described. Santa gave him a welcoming smile and picked him up, placing him on his lap. 

“Have you been good this year son?” Santa asked, his blue eyes meeting Samandriel’s over his wire rimmed glasses.

“I have Santa. Daddy says I’m the goodest boy ever and I help at daddy’s store and everything.”

“Well that’s very good son, it sounds like you have indeed been a very good and helpful boy this year. So, what special toy would you like Santa to bring you this year?”

“I don’t want any toy Santa.” Samandriel looked over to make sure his father was out of ear shot and busy talking to the line elf before continuing. “I want my daddy to find love. That’s my daddy over there making everyone laugh. He’s the best and nicest daddy in the whole world, he can cook and clean and he’s funny and he has the biggest heart even bigger than the Grinch at the end of the book. Daddy is really handsome and he gives hugs super tight and can read stories in funny voices and… he needs a grown up to make him as happy as he makes everyone else.”

Santa’s free hand was clenched into a fist that he bit to keep from spilling tears in front of the young child. There was no hiding the tears welled in those dark blue eyes though. He took a moment to get his thoughts and emotions under control before he could respond. He knew he had a part to play but he couldn’t hurt the child or give him false hope. This was a dangerous line he had to balance on. 

“I’ll try son, but… I can’t promise it’ll be right away. Your daddy has to be open to love and if he’s as wonderful as you say then love will find him. But, do not be sad if it doesn’t happen right away because everything happens when it’s time and you can’t rush something as special and magical as love. Now, is there a special toy or game that Santa can get for you now?”

Samandriel listened intently and nodded his acceptance to Santa’s reasoning. He hadn’t planned to ask for anything else so he needed a moment to think. He tapped his finger against his chin making Santa chuckle at his thinking face. 

“No, but when we were coming into the mall there was a man collecting cans outside. He looks like he could use some socks, maybe something warm and with a funny design to make him laugh.”

Santa reached out and hugged Samandriel tight murmuring repeatedly that he was too pure and good. There was a female on the other side of Santa who was supposed to write down what the child asks for before taking their photo and she couldn’t help but let out a sob as she scribbled on the page about the sock and to give the boy anything he wanted. She made sure to not mention anything about love but mentally she was planning on writing a Twitter post about this darling boy who, as Santa said, was just too pure.

Gabriel watched in shock as Samandriel was hugged by the man dressed as Santa and the elf cried taking their picture. He quickly grabbed his son and thanked the staff paying for several photos that were taken. He hadn’t even did his usual bit where he sat on Santa's lap and had his own photos taken. He was too unnerved seeing the staff reaction to whatever Samandriel had told them. 

He looked at the paper from the elf and smiled seeing what she wrote. Samandriel was a loving and caring child and Gabe led them to Target so they could buy the man outside some socks, gloves and a scarf. Gabriel was adamant that he would pack their tree with gifts for his kind, and selfless son.

After work Sam had ran to the coffee shop hoping to find Gabriel but he had already been done for the day. The barista in charge of closing had refused to give Sam her boss’ private number. Yes, he’s a lawyer and of course he knew it was against the law but this was an emergency. Yet she held firm that Sam would not get Gabriel’s number from her. Luckily she had decided to call her boss and tell him Sam had an emergency that involved him somehow. Gabriel being the open and kind man he was told Sam to come over and they could speak in private, since the barista was making a show of holding the receiver over the counter.

Now he was standing in front of a lovely two story home with a stone porch and comfortable chairs throughout. Sam couldn’t believe the eccentric and energetic man lived here. The house looked like it belonged on the cover of “Better Homes and Garden”. His long legs carried him passed the actual white picket fence and up the stone walkway. The front door was made of wood and went well with the very natural look of the house. He knocked once and jumped back as Gabriel threw open the door.

“Hey, Samshine come on in. Samandriel is upstairs playing, figured we needed to talk privately.” Gabriel led him inside and smiled at Sam’s shocked face taking in the interior decor. “One of my ex’s was an interior designer, I guess I picked up a few things.”

“Your home is, really lovely Gabriel.” It wasn’t said in empty flattery. The rooms were all done in warm and welcoming colors without darkening the space. Splashes of red broke up the browns and neutral tones. The lighting seemed natural without being overpowering and it smelled like baked cookies. The walls had framed nature photos and one copy of National Geographic that was autographed, “You’re a sentimental loser and I’m embarrassed for you.” Signed with a crude smiley face with horns. This was the type of home Sam had always wished for himself. Especially with the toys scattered throughout.

Gabriel blushed at the sincere tone in the taller man’s voice. He led Sam to the living room and ushered him to sit. “So, you didn’t come to just check out my designing skills. Unless, your emergency was home decor related. What’s going on Samsquatch?”

“God, I don’t even know where to start.” Sam ran his hand through his long hair, disheveling it even more.

“The beginnings usually a good place.” Gabriel chuckled and his chest swelled seeing the nervous Winchester chuckle along.

Sam went into the story of his meeting with Naomi and her conclusion based on the lunch bag and drawing. He told Gabriel about the promotion and the family stipulation, before ending with the company Christmas Party being this weekend. Gabriel stayed quiet throughout, his eyebrows rising in surprise and falling in a furrowed confused look.

“Sam, this sounds fucking crazy. And believe me, I know crazy, the stories I could tell you about the Spearmint Rhino. Ohhh boy.”

“Look I know this is insane, but I’ve worked my whole life to get to this point. I have to get this promotion. I have to Gabe, please.” Sam used the sad soulful puppy eyes he perfected back in Kansas.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I have a toddler, the puppy dog pout holds no power over me anymore.” Sam's eyes dropped in embarrassed submission so Gabe continued. “Sammich, it’s just a job. You can’t base your whole life on a job.”

Sam flashed back to an argument with his father. They had been screaming at each other because Sam wasn’t going to be coming back for Christmas break from Stanford because he was chosen by one of his professors as a TA and he was being given work to do throughout the week long break. John had lost it and told him it was just a job and he can’t live his life revolving it around work. Sam had been defensive and angry and lashed out saying how he wanted to be better than John and that while John could convince Dean to never do anything with his life Sam wouldn’t be held back from reaching his potential. Sam hadn’t seen his father since.

Gabriel sighed and dropped his head back so it touched the back of the sofa chair. “If this is what’s really important to you then I’ll do it. But, we have to tell Samandriel the truth. I won’t lie to my son, especially not something as big as this.”

“Sure, yes, of course, I wouldn’t dream of lying to him, or making him think we’re something we’re not.” Sam was nearly vibrating in his seat. “Thank you so much for this Gabriel, I owe you seriously.”

“Well you can always shimmy under the tree in your birthday suit and have a bow on your candy cane.” Gabriel wiggled his brows flirtatiously but Sam laughed seeing the joke for what it was as they called Samandriel down.

The sound of small thumps descending the stairs signaled Samandriels arrival. His eyes landed on Sam and he shrieked in happiness as he ran to the older man, wrapping his arms around one of Sam’s arms. “Big Sam! You’re here!”

“Hey little Sam, hope you don’t mind me stopping by.” He used his free hand to ruffle the child’s hair.

“What are you doing here?” Samandriel asked, tilting his head to the side quizzically.

Gabriel got off the couch and kneeled down to better reach Samandriel’s height, He always tried to get on his son’s level, especially for what they considered big boy talks. 

“Big Sam came over to ask us for a very big favor for work. See, he needs us to play pretend so he can get a promotion at work.”

“What’s a pro..prom...what is that?”

Sam decided to follow Gabriel and got down on his knees but was still much taller than the other two. “A promotion is something they give you when you show you do good work and can handle more responsibility.”

“Like a graduation?” Samandriel asked the men chuckled at his question.

“Yeah, except instead of a whole class it’s just one person.”

“Brittany at Daddy’s shop is graduating and we get to go and watch. She worked really hard, and had to read a lot.”

Sam nodded in agreement, “it sounds like she’s worked really hard. And, I have too but there’s a stipulat- there’s a rule about whose allowed to get this promotion. Even though I’ve worked really really hard they won’t give it to me unless I can show them I have a family.” Sam caught himself and tried to keep the explanations as simplistic as possible.

Samandriel’s eyes furrowed suspiciously, “but you don’t have a family.”

Gabriel decided to step in and get things back on track before any preschool level philosophical debates could be had. “That’s why Sam needs us to do this favor for him. He wants us to pretend we’re his family. Like he and I are boyfriends, would that be something you’re okay with?”

Samandriel tapped his finger against his chin as he thought, the older men watched with smiles but Sam was nervous knowing he couldn’t push and would have to respect whatever decision the child chose. Samandriel meanwhile was remembering his conversation with Santa and wondered if this was the red man’s doing. If so he was going to make sure his daddy got grown up love for Christmas and he liked Sam and thought they could be a good family. Maybe if they pretended they would fall in love for real like the Christmas movies daddy liked to watch on TV.

“Will there be kissing?” Samandriel asked with a grin.

Gabriel slid his eyes over to Sam deciding that he should take this since he wasn’t sure himself. “Uh, there might be. We have to go to an office Christmas Party this weekend if you both decide to do this. Your daddy and I might need to kiss if everyone is okay with that.”

“Holding hands?” Samandriel again asked, grin unwavering.

“I think that would be a definite yes.” Gabriel answered this time.

“Let’s do it daddy!”

Sam slumped over as though he was a puppet on cut strings. “Thank you so much Samandriel.”

Gabriel sent his son upstairs to get ready for bed, promising to read him a story once he was done downstairs. After saying goodbye to the young boy, Sam was invited into the kitchen and given a bowl of mushroom stroganoff soup with garlic croutons. Sam tried to beg off, putting up token arguments about not wanting to be a burden but Gabriel wouldn’t let him say no and told him to eat. Sam sat on a cushioned stool at the island and moaned at the delicious flavors dancing on his tongue. Gabriel chuckled at him but continued to finish the dishes from him and Samandriels dinner. 

Sam’s stomach gurgled as he scarfed down the food, not even letting it cool as his mouth filled with steam. His throat burned but he didn’t care, it had been far too long since he had homemade food. He usually worked so late he just ordered out or microwaved something. Usually he didn’t mind because he was eating out of obligation to his body not out of enjoyment. But now, with a second filled bowl that he was eating much slower, he was greatly enjoying this. He spotted a plate of cookies with homemade designs near him but didn’t dare ask to try one. It was obvious that Gabriel and Samandriel had baked homemade sugar cookies and used what he assumed was royal icing to decorate Christmas designs. He smiled thinking of how amazing and loving of a father Gabriel was, and his heart broke thinking of his brother and the argument over Dean’s own child that caused them to be estranged.

“I didn’t realize you were so good in the kitchen. This is good enough to sell.”

Gabriel smiled as he organized the pots in the dishwasher. “Thanks Sammykins, I actually went to culinary school right after High School. Then I just kinda traveled around the world learning different tricks and dishes. I thought about it, you know opening a restaurant. But, it would have been too hectic to have Samandriel hang around safely, and I wouldn’t even get home until 2AM every night. A bakery would have been easier to have him around all day but I would have to wake up at 4AM to start prepping everything and either ruin his sleep schedule or be away from him and tired most of the day. A coffee shop was really the best decision for us, I get to be with my son, make enough for us to live comfortably, have normal hours and still get to flirt with long haired lawyers.” Gabriel sent a wink that had Sam blushing. “May not be glamorous but being around for my son means more to me than any job. It just doesn't even compare on the grand scheme of things.”

“Still you’re a successful business owner. I bet your parents are proud of all you accomplished.”

Gabe’s demeanor changed and he seem to withdraw into himself. Sam regretted what he said but wasn’t sure what he said wrong. “My mother died when I was a kid, drunk driver. My father died before I opened my shop but would have been ashamed of me, I’ve always been a disgrace to him and our family. My older brother was daddy’s favorite, and it’s actually thanks to Lucifer we got this house. He used the money dad left him in the will, dad had a clause that Luc couldn’t share with me so he bought the house; renovated what needed upgrading, then sold it to me for a dollar. Technically not breaking the clause.” Gabriel chuckled at his big brothers cleverness, he may be known as a trickster but he learned everything from his big brother.

“Oh wow.” Sam had a feeling that Gabriel probably didn’t want to dive too deep into his relationship with his father, but the Winchester was nosey enough to know he wanted to learn more about the honey eyed man. “Lucifer? I mean Gabriel is a pretty normal name but wow.”

“Mom was religious and loved Angels. It’s why I named Dri after one. Dad on the other hand, he said the sun rose when Lucifer was born and the only Angel worthy of him was the MorningStar. Luc travels the world as a wildlife photographer and teaches at Universities even though he is not a people person. The framed photos around the house are all his shots actually.”

“So you opened the cafe after Samandriel was born?” 

Gabriel dried his hands before leaning back on the counter. “Long story short, I came back to the states for dad’s funeral met up with an old friend. Alcohol plus grief meant condoms probably weren’t used correctly. She didn’t want to abort but didn’t want to be a mom so I got full custody, and she gets to be considered cool Aunt Meg when she visits. Samandriel loves her and knows he came from her tummy but thinks she gave him to me out of love. We’ll probably explain it better when he’s older.” 

“And, you ex’s were okay with Meg and everything?”

“For the most part. I’m Pan so I’m open to whoever, but I need to be in a steady long relationship before I let them meet Samandriel. I usually find out pretty early one if they have a problem with my family or how my family happened. If someone is insecure or judgy they never make it to the front door.”

Sam thought about it and realized in all the years he’d known Gabriel and Little Sam he’d never been invited over. Was it because Gabe thought he would judge him? No, he wouldn’t have allowed him over now if that was the case. Not that it mattered, he needed to focus on his career anyway. A relationship would set him back and if Gabriel had already decided Sam wasn’t worth dating then Sam was inclined to agree. He couldn’t allow himself to be another “potential wasting Winchester.”

Sam finished the bowl and rinsed it out before adding it to the dishes in the dishwasher. “Thank you Gabriel, for everything. The dress code for Saturday is dressy casual, I’ll pick you guys up and drive us over.”

Gabriel gave him a smirk, “see you in the morning Sammy, don’t think that because you’re my boyfriend now you’ll be getting free coffee. And, I’ll let the staff know we’re ‘dating’ since you lawyer types come to my shop.”

The trio walked into the large ballroom, both adults holding on to one of Samandriels hands. The ballroom of the hotel had been redecorated to a modern, glittery wonderland. The centerpiece was a large and extravagant Christmas tree with mountains of presents stacked underneath. Sam had already been told by an executive secretary that now that he updated his information with HR Samandriel had a present under the tree for him signed by the head of the company. The room itself was filled with ornate decorations, red; gold; and silver lined each table and chair. There was a dance floor with glitter tiles and a light shined directly on it that made it look as though snow was falling on the couples swaying along to the live band on stage. The sound of children laughing could be heard over the band and Sams height made it possible to see the different groups of children playing, running around the tree or taking control of the dessert bar. 

“This place looks amazing, your boss went all out.” Gabriel said in awe as waiters dressed as toy soldiers from the Nutcracker play weaved through the crowds offering hors d’oeuvres.

“It’s magical.” Samandriels voice was full of wonder as one of the waiters bowed at the waist to offer him a mini burger designed to look like a reindeer. 

Sams chest filled with pride as he watched Gabriel and Samandriel take everything in. He knew they weren’t his family but he was proud to offer them this. That his hard work at school afforded him this job and that he could show off his job and his hard work by his firms extravagance. He watched Gabriels whiskey colored eyes light up as he took a bite of the burger. Sam couldn’t help but check out the older man and how well his navy blue suit fit him. When he picked them up he had been taken aback at how gorgeous Gabe looked, especially with his light brown locks combed back. Sam had only felt a moments regret at not matching the other two but Samandriels excitement over having a bowtie wiped away any lingering distress over his outfit choice. 

Some children ran up to Samandriel and asked him to come play with them. The young boy looked up pleadingly at the older men making them chuckle at his soulful puppy eyes. Gabe conceded and told him to have fun but be careful of where he runs.

“I can see now why my puppy eyes didn’t work on you. His are much more powerful.” Sam said as he wrapped one arm around the other man’s waist. They were supposed to a loving couple so he saw no reason to deny himself the warmth and soft weight pressed against his side.

Gabriel nodded in agreement and leaned more into Sam’s hold. “He’s such a happy kid that anytime he looks sad it feels wrong and something that urgently needs to be fixed. You’re a grown man with a permanent stick up your butt so telling you no doesn’t feel like a crime against humanity.”

“Oh I do not.”

“I don’t know Sammykins, sometimes you act like you do.”

“Well then maybe you should replace it with something else.” Sam tried to wiggle his brows like Gabriel does, the poor attempt making both of them crack up laughing. 

They continued walking around the large area, Gabriel’s smile melting to something more reserved as he looked at the large looming tree. “I wish I could give Dri a bigger Christmas, but it just doesn’t make sense with my brother traveling and being out of the country so often, and Meg having her own life. I’ve got his gifts and a tree but as far as some big family dinner with all the trimmings... I just can’t give him that. We have a standing Christmas Eve party with a few friends and co-workers but it’s not the same.”

Sam nodded along understanding what Gabriel meant even if he didn’t understand it from Gabe’s perspective. “I have an older brother but we’re estranged.” Sam’s tone was enough to keep Gabe from asking but the raised brow let Sam know he was very curious. 

“I always wanted the Hallmark Christmas morning but had to accept that wasn’t possible with my family. My father was a single dad and wasn’t driven at work so he never made enough money to do something big. He was also a God awful cook, luckily my brother was more skilled and he could make certain dishes. But man, I always wanted that lit fireplace with the stuffed stockings, and the green full tree packed with gifts and the big family photo moment with everyone posing in front of it.”

“So you wanted the big family?”

Before Sam could answer a couple walked up to them and Sam was frozen speechless. The woman had her red hair pinned in an updo, an ankle length green lace dress and a green colored eye-patch over one eye that had Gabriel staring. The man who held her hand had long blond locks that he left loose, a double breasted emerald green suit; that matched his spouse perfectly; and a pair of rimless glasses.

“Sam Winchester, Merry Christmas.” The woman smiled at the duo.

“Mrs. Sunder, what an honor. Merry Christmas to you and your husband as well.” Sam said as he pulled Gabriel closer to his side. “May I introduce you to my boyfriend Gabriel Laufeyson. Gabe this is Lily Sunder one of the Senior Partners of the firm.”

Lily smiled and shook hands with both men, “this is my husband Akobel Sunder. He used to work for the firm.”

“Yes, but now I’m very happily a stay at home dad to our little girl May. I believe she’s the one leading your little boy around sneaking treats off the waiters.” The man chuckled and pointed at two children ducking behind the tree with a platter of brownies between them.

“Damnit Dri.” Gabriel grumbled but the other adults didn’t seem to mind. “Well seeing as how they’re already committing crimes together I guess we all need to be friends and hang out.”

Akobel grinned widely at Gabriel, “that’s true they’ll need lawyers and alibi’s as they upgrade to swiping from the ice cream bar.”

Gabriel elbowed the other man’s side. “Exactly! Though I’m really not looking to trying to get dry ice cream off a suit.”

“Rinse with hot water then spot clean before throwing it in the wash. You could also go to a dry cleaner but the suit will at most fit him until the summer before he hits a growth spurt so it’ll just be a waste of money. Besides we need to get rid of evidence.”

Gabriel wagged his finger at Akobel, “I like you.”

Lily threw her head back and laughed, her husband watching her with a look of pure adoration. “Sam, I think we’re in trouble.” She joked with the young man.

“Well with a significant other and kids involved in a life of crime I guess it’s a good thing we’re lawyers?” Sam joked back making Lily laugh again.

A man with long combed back hair, a salt and peppered beard and dressed in an all white suit stepped up to Lily, physically trying to push Sam out of his way with his shoulder but Sam was stronger and didn’t budge causing the man to have to step around him. “Lily Sunder, how lovely to see you. I’m Asmodeus Prince, I was wondering if I could speak with you about the position on 18?”

Lily’s face grew hard as she glared down the new man, “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about. Since there has been no company wide memo sent out about any openings.”

The man smiled but looked it slick like oil instead of friendly and open like it would on anyone else, Sam wanted to hit him. “Oh come now, I’m well aware that it’s between Sam and I right now. Besides no one is close enough to hear us, I just wanted to come and introduce myself the same way I’m sure Winchester has.”

“Actually,” Akobel and Gabriel stepped back into their space and stood next to their respective dates physically using their bodies to show Asmodeus he wasn’t in the group. “Lily and I came to introduce ourselves and not the other way around. Our kids get along and it’s something parents do when children play together.”

Asmodeus sneered at Akobel who was staring the other man down, Gabriel’s eyes moved back and forth between them like he was watching a tennis match and Sam held tight to Gabe’s hand to calm himself and not just tell the man in white to get lost.

“Daddy daddy!” Samandriel wrap to Gabriels legs and wrapped his arms around them. “Guess what? May’s my friend now, can she come to our party? I told her you make all the food and Uncle Luc might come and we can play on my switch and guess what? She has a switch too and we can trade Pokemon daddy!”

“Samandriel,” Gabriels hands carded through his sons’ hair, “I told you that you have to get grownups permission. You don’t know if May’s mommy and daddy have plans for Tuesday.”

“Please momma, please papa I want to go to Samandriel’s house please. Can we?”

Akobel and Lily shared a smile before agreeing. Akobel told Gabe he’d call him since they had already shared numbers and they wanted to get away from Asmodeus who was still standing there trying to get their attention.

“Well Winchester, good job using the kid to get in with the Sunders. It won’t guarantee you the job but I like the sneakiness of it. Here I thought you were one for morals but you just hid your agenda better than most.”

“Sam never told Samandriel to befriend May, the kids became friends on their own. I’m sure the concept is foreign to you since you’re so incredibly unlikable. Now, if you’ll excuse us we have a party to get back to and honestly I find you creepy as hell. Have a nice night, hope to see you never.” Gabriel grabbed the hands of both his Sam’s and led them away. 

The band was picking up as they played a more upbeat song and the three started to dance to the music. Samandriel was bouncing around as he held the hands of both men, excited to be with them and they smiled down at him fondly. Sam threw his head back and was bopping along making sure not to jump too high and let go of the other two. He completely missed the affectionate look Gabriel was giving him.

Christmas music played over the friendly chatter and laughter of the guests as the scents of baked goods and spices wafted out from the kitchen. Gabriel was smiling as he pulled a tray of cookies from the oven, his elf hat tilted to the side from the movement. Sam ran into the otherwise empty room, his long hair looking frazzled under his Santa hat.

“Gabe, are you sure you’re okay with pretending to still be together? I know this is usually just for your friends and family and I hate the thought of putting you and Samandriel out because the Sunders are coming. I mean I could probably tell them the party was cancelled.” Sam looked away as he tried to come up with a prepared speech for his boss.

“My answer is the same answer I gave you five minutes ago. Which is the same answer I gave you twenty minutes before that. Which was the same one I’ve been giving you for days.” Gabriel gripped Sam’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “I’m fine with it, Samandriel is fine with it. This isn’t a hardship Sam, they’re a nice family and our kids liked playing together. If you’re so nervous about this you can avoid them once everyone shows up. Akobel already told me they all made their own ugly Christmas hats and I’m not going to lie and say the parties cancelled when I have finally people in the right spirit for the party.”

Properly chastised Sam pouted, “it’s supposed to be ugly Christmas sweaters not hats anyway. And, I am wearing a hat.” He pressed a button on the side of his hat and the white trim lit up.

Gabriel’s face was the epitome of unimpressed. “Ugly Christmas hat, just because you’re embarrassed by fun doesn’t mean it’s ugly.”

“You just wanted me wearing the mistletoe hanging hat.”

“Excuse me if I couldn’t kiss my gorgeous fake boyfriend under the mistletoe, fanfiction lied to me how disappointing.” 

Sam laughed and bent down to peck the older man’s cheek while Gabriel was focused on transferring cooled snacks onto a serving platter. “You’re such a flirt Gabe.”

The beginning of a smile that had been forming on Gabriel’s face stopped and he grew serious, “look I’m going to just put it out there, I like you Sam, I’ve always liked you. Since you were a windswept intern struggling to tie your bike to the light post outside my shop, and accidently tied your briefcase to your bike.”

Sam flushed in embarrassment at someone having seen him do that and remembering it but Gabe continued. “I flirt at work for tips and upselling but I never do for anyone what I do for you. Making you food, inviting you out, letting you hang with Samandriel, or letting you fill a thermos full of coffee cause let me tell you that shit is costly but you’re a giant in need of caffeine. I’m friendly with just a side of innocent flirting at work, a wink and a nudge, you I flirt with and tell you I like you but you don’t believe me.”

Sam watched in silence as Gabriel left the kitchen, tray in hand, to the living room. Seeing a mistletoe decoration left on the counter top he snatched it up and in long quick steps found himself behind Gabe. He held the mistletoe over them causing Gabriels employees to squeal in delight. Gabriel turned at their excitement and a shy smile touched his lips before he pressed it against Sam’s. Sam’s heart was beating rapidly as he wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him in closer. He gently nipped at Gabe’s lower lip making the older man groan and a pleased feeling swept through him.

As they slowly and reluctantly pulled apart Gabriel grinned up at him but the happiness in his eyes blew away like a flame in the wind when he saw the Sunders talking to a guest across the room. He knew Sam needed him to play a part. It was his own fault for exposing his feelings when they were supposed to be pretending to be together. Samandriel grabbed May’s hand and they ran off to play with the other children as their parents made their way over. Gabriel decided to ignore Sam’s questioning look and welcome the Sunders instead.

“Lily, Akobel so glad you guys were able to come. Sorry we couldn’t welcome you when you came in.” Gabriel shook both their hands in greeting chuckling at them wearing their ugly Christmas hats. “Great hats.”

Akobel grinned proudly touching his glittery, tinseled tree on his head with soft multicolored pom pom balls glued throughout. “We made them ourselves, May was insistent that we have an art day and make our hats for the party.”

“Smart and talented girl, there are prizes for the best hats and Akobel I think you’re definitely in the lead.” Gabriel laughed, he really did like the other man and could see them becoming friends if it wasn’t for the fake relationship with Sam.

Lily pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek loving the proud grin on his face. She had her own hat on her head but it wasn’t as creative as her husbands. It was a Santa hat with white strips glued horizontally and small plastic candy canes glued on. May had wanted her to put glitter on it but she vetoed the idea knowing the glitter would stay on her hair for weeks and she had court. The other men laughed when she admitted as much. Gabriel commiserated on how fun glitter could be but how disastrous clean up was. 

“I’m glad Samandriel uses crayons to draw me pictures and doesn’t add glitter because my office would look like a fairy exploded.” Sam admitted.

Lily turned back to Sam and eyed him in a way that made him feel much shorter than the 6 foot 4 that he was. “I’ve heard good things about you Winchester. You know I shouldn’t say anything, office gossip is so juvenile.”

“Then by all means tell me, I don’t work in your office and I love gossip.” Gabriel winked getting a giggle out of the usually serious woman.

“Franks replacement was chosen, it was Charlie Bradbury from 12.” She watched as Sam seemed to drop inside himself and Gabriel gripped the younger man’s arm in a show of emotional strength.

“I on the other hand have been looking for someone new to work with my team. If you think you can handle it, I’d like to be you Sam.”

Sam whole aura seemed to pick back up in excitement, “really? What about Prince?”

“Greatest musical composer of all time obviously.” Akobel joked causing Gabriel to throw his head back in laughter.

Lily gave her husband a warm smile before answering, “I can’t stand Asmodeus and neither can anyone else. His own wife left to another country to get away from him and his dog hates him and he gave him away to his secretary. He doesn't even have any plants at home making him ineligible for our floor. Even if he had a sprawling family I can’t stand him and wouldn’t want him near me or our clients. He creeps people out.” She eyed Sam knowingly, “Akobel and I are going to into the kitchen now so you two can jump around in excitement we’ll be gone exactly 5 minutes.”

“Feel free to help yourselves.” Gabriel called out as the couple walked away. As soon as they passed into the other room Sam cheered and Gabriel jumped into his hug. The others in the living room not knowing what was going on cheered and whistled loudly just because.

The party winded down after the grab bag was done and Akobel did in fact win best hat, he loved his Polaroid camera and ten free drinks at the coffee shop coupons. The clean up was simple since everyone took food home and helped to throw something away. So Samandriel was able to be put to bed a little over two hours later than his usual 8pm curfew. He asked sleepily if Sam and his father could read to him and both were happy to take turns reading Grinch and Muppets Christmas Carol. Samandriel bid them good night as his eyes fell closed and he murmured one more sleep ‘til Christmas.

Sam looked around realizing there was nothing to clean up and he didn’t want to leave. The only thing waiting for him at home was a beat up radio clock and an empty fridge. Here was warmth and laughter, a small boy he adored who was excitable and inquisitive. And, a man who was charming and funny and made him feel like he belonged. 

“Gabe, we need to talk.”

“No need Sam-a-lam, I figured now that you got the job you don’t need to keep pretending. I won’t tell anyone from your firm if they come by the shop.”

His ran a hand through his hair, nearly pulling the strands in frustration.”That’s just it, I wasn’t pretending. I know you think that kiss was for Lily but it wasn’t I didn’t even know they were there. It was for me, because I’ve been too chicken shit for years to go after what I wanted. Because, I put everything on hold for my career thinking I’ll have time later and I wasted years that I could have been with the only man who sees me. The only one who calls me out on my shit, who looks out for me and who I want to support and be there for him in return. Gabe,”

Sam took a deep shaky breath, his heart pounding so hard he was sure it was visible through his shirt. “I know you can do better. I know you and Samandriel deserve the best and I won’t pretend to be that. But I promise if you give me the chance to do this right, to do this for real… I will do the best that I can everyday to be the man you both need.”

Gabriel let out a wet chuckle as he wiped his eyes, “oh Sammy, don’t you get it? We don’t need perfect, you don’t need to be the best. We just want you, I’ve always just wanted you.”

Neither knew who moved first but as the clock struck midnight they were wrapped in a passionate embrace. They all got what they wanted that Christmas.


	2. Super Secret Sabriel Surprise the Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding happiness with Gabriel and moving in with the blonde coffee shop owner, and his son, Sam’s guilt begins to eat away at him. He misses his brother, he misses his family. And, he wants to share his new family with his old before it’s too late. But can Dean forgive him for what he’s done? Will his family ever speak to him again? Is Samandriel’s wishes magic? Will Lucifer ever learn to knock before walking into peoples rooms? All these questions and more will be answered in the thrilling conclusion to S4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!!! I really meant to have this done by Valentine’s Day. But then it got longer and longer, then my DCJ Big Bang deadlines started creeping up, then the world went nuts and my depressions said roll into a ball and cry!  
> But it’s done, it’s here, it’s sweet and fluffy and I hope you all like it. Please enjoy. Also if you haven’t read Chapter 1 you will be confused so give it a read I promise it’s good.  
> So many thanks go to my beta especially for stopping me from continuing the angst angry fic I started doing when I wasn’t in the right mind frame cause wow that was bad and had no business being written for this world. Friends don’t let friends write while having angry fits.

Gabriel passed Sam the large wooden spoon in his hand before moving over to the fridge, storing the tupperware of food he packed for his boyfriend’s lunch tomorrow. Sam just smiled adoringly at his man and placed the spoon with the other dishes in the washer. After their first kiss, Sam and Gabriel had been nearly inseparable. They spent all their free time together and with Samandriel, who had been over the moon to find out his wish to Santa worked and so quickly. Gabe had brought up moving in together within a few months of dating since Sam had been living with them in everything but paperwork already. He spent nearly every night in Gabriel’s bed and helped get Samandriel ready every morning so Gabe could make breakfast. The few nights Sam could pull himself away from the father-son duo, the pair missed him terribly and he himself was depressed being in a cold and impersonal apartment instead of the loving arms that warmed him. Once Gabriel had brought up Sam getting rid of the apartment and staying with them, Sam happily agreed.

The sound of small running feet could be heard stomping down the stairs before running towards them in the kitchen. Samandriel slid into the kitchen wearing his dogs in space pajamas and carrying his pillow buddy under his arm. He ran to his father, hugging his side tight before running to Sam, who was already kneeling down to give him a tight hug.

“I’m ready for my sleepover.” Samandriel smiled up at big Sam, “don’t miss me too much. See you in the morning Big Sam, Daddy. I love you both!” he waved to them but ran out quickly, crying out in excitement when he saw the way the backyard was set up.

Sam looked at the back door sadly. Gabriel watched him for a moment but when he didn’t stand up Gabe kneeled down so they were both on the kitchen floor facing the door. “You okay?”

“Just thinking ‘bout when he starts school and how I’ll miss him, then got to thinking ‘bout my dad.”

“I’m listening if you want to talk about it.” Gabriel carded his fingers through the chestnut-colored locks of his boyfriend.

“I was angry at him a lot.” Sam confessed softly, “we fought all the time and over the stupidest things. Truth was, I was more like him than my brother. Hardheaded and opinionated, mix that with young and dumb and you get constant arguments. I was so easily embarrassed, and Dad was always around.”

Sam sighed when he forced himself to finally look away from the door. “Now that I’m working with Lily, I can see how a parent can make time for work and family. But Lily has Akobel, she isn’t raising a child alone. So I watch you and Samandriel and he never wants for anything. You’re always there and I just… I wish I hadn’t cut him out of my life.”

“You could call him?” Gabriel offered softly, not wanting to push but opinionated enough to still offer advice.

“It’s been too long.” Sam contradicted.

“Be even longer next year, or in five years. He’s not getting any younger.”

They got up and finished cleaning the kitchen as Samandriel’s joyous laughter filtered in through the small window over the sink. Sam looked out and smiled softly watching the boy he adored play with his uncle and set up sleeping bags on the grass, both pointing their hands up to the night sky as the green camping tent remained empty.

“Lucifer is a great uncle.”

The first New Years the pair had spent as a couple, Lucifer had come back to America to meet Sam and had effectively and emphatically terrified Sam with his cold gaze and honest, creative threats. Sam had a healthy dose of fear and respect for Lucifer and how protective he was over his brother and nephew, though watching Lucifer interact with Samandriel, playing imaginary games or reading together cuddled on the bed did a lot to humanize the other man in Sam’s eyes.

Gabriel smiled softly as he pressed close to his boyfriend, both watching the scene out of the window. “Samandriel idolizes him, has since the day he was born. Lucifer has always been somewhat cold and hard-edged, but since the first time he held Dri in that hospital room his edges just got softer.”

Gabriel chuckled at Sam’s look, “oh don’t get me wrong, he can still be a whole bag of dicks to everyone else. But when it comes to Dri, he just melts. We’d been close growing up and we are much closer now as adults but there was never that awkward stage with them. Lucifer loved him from the beginning and Samandriel loved him right back.”

 **“** Dean and I were pretty tight growing up. He did alot for me. Probably more than most brothers, he pretty much straddled the line of older brother and second parent.”

Sam hardly ever brought up his brother even in all the years Gabriel has known him, and the older man was desperate for any stories of the famed Winchester. Knowing Sam would stop talking and wanting whatever crumbs he could get, Gabriel bit his lip to stay quiet.

“Dean would try and invite me out with him and his friends. Like to comic conventions, LARPing, concerts, you know - the quintessential cool teenager stuff. But I just wanted to stay home and study. I was always so focused on college because that was my big rebelion: going to college, getting a high-powered career.”

“He’d lie to dad for me, tell him we were going to hang out, but we’d just go to the library so I could study and he’d flirt with some girls or read in the corner. He’d always cash in the favor though, usually to get me to agree to go paintballing or drive around in Baby. I have no idea if he knew how much I’d treasure those memories but I do. I miss him so much. I want my brother back.” He took a deep staggering breath before pushing himself away from the window. “But I don’t want to get into it, okay?”

“I won’t push Sam, but I’m here if you ever want to talk.”

  
  


********

“And that is the constellation of Chicken legs, right next to the constellation of hot sauce.”

Samandriel giggled as his uncle pointed out the cluster of stars. “You’re silly Uncle Luc.”

Lucifer gave his nephew a soft smile, “maybe just a bit.”

Lucifer was visiting the States for the next few weeks to do seminars at the local college about his career as a wildlife photographer. Usually he hated speaking to crowds of students, but it gave him an excuse to come home and be with his family, so he’d always take it. Samandriel was just as excited to have his uncle home since they would spend most of their time together. To Dri it was a special treat to have his uncle dedicate a whole day or night to just hang out with him.

They would watch old movies or read adventure-filled novels that little Sam knew were for older kids. Thanks to Uncle Lucifer, Samandriel was the first kid in his playgroup to ever learn about the Shire and the One Ring. Now Uncle Lucifer had set up his own personal tent he used for work just so he and Samandriel could camp in the backyard. He hated the thought that his uncle would have to leave again.

A white streak cut across the night sky making both of them gasp and sit up on their elbows.

“A falling star! Quick Dri, make a wish.”

“A wish?”

“Yeah, falling stars are magic. Hurry before it passes.”

“Umm… I…. I wish for a bigger family!”

Samandriel watched as the streak of light behind the star went from white to blue and disappeared past the neighbor’s trees and into the horizon.

“Did it work?” He whispered to his all-knowing uncle.

Lucifer looked into the hopeful, soulful eyes of his nephew and his heart clenched. What the hell was he going to say?

********

  
  


The judge had to postpone the court hearing due to a family emergency, so Lily told Sam to take the day off. They were both supposed to spend all day in court, but Sam wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially when it means more time with his boyfriend and Little Sam. The coffee shop had a few customers sitting at the tables but there was no line. He walked up to the counter and smiled at the female barista he viewed as a good friend.

“Hey Brittany, Gabe and Samandriel around?”

“Hey Sam,” she smiled at the tall man but shook her head sadly, “sorry just me. Gabe and Dri went with Lucifer to the college. Apparently one of the engineering classes is showing off a green energy car. Samandriel was so excited, the poor kid was really hoping to see it fly, but I think it’s just a solar panel kinda thing.” She turned and expertly filled his travel mug with his usual latte order.

“They were so cute when they left. Dri was sitting on Luc’s shoulder.” She sighed dreamily, “there’s something about a guy being good with kids, I swear.”

Sam frowned down at his drink but nodded along. He understood what she said, one of the things that made him crush on Gabriel before they ever got together was seeing how great he was with Dri. Gabe spent years as a single father and made it look easy. Guilt and regret filled him as his mind thought of his father again and wondered what he was doing.

“Sam, you okay?” Brittany asked.

“Do you have a good relationship with your dad?”

Brittany was visibly taken aback at the out-of-nowhere question but answered honestly. “It’s better now than it was, but my father has tried to change his way of throwing money at me. Instead of using it as a means of control, now he tries to show his support for my chosen school classes, hobbies and dream of opening a publishing house. He may not fully agree with everything, but he will support me in living my own life.”

She shrugged and wiped the already clean counter, “honestly my stepmother deserves a lot of the credit for the change in our relationship. The love she’s brought into my father’s life has done a lot to dispel the cold and dark man he was.”

“My mom died when I was 8 months old, my dad never moved on.” He admitted softly.

Brittany sadly cooed, “Hey, but at least he’s got you.”

“I ended contact with him years ago.”

“Oh damn, why? What did he do?” She asked, raising one brow.

Sam’s eyes were getting misty but he answered, “he wanted me to come home for Christmas, said I was working too hard. God I’m a dick.” He shook his head at himself.

Brittany raced from behind the counter, and wrapping around his middle, she gave Sam a tight squeeze. “No, no Sam you aren’t. Life just moves so fast, sometimes I can’t even believe 1999 was so long ago. It feels like just yesterday TRL was still a thing.”

He chuckled and hugged her back just as tightly, “thanks Brit.”

“You should call him right now before you lose your nerve.”

Sam had a moment's hesitation but having Brittany still hugging him gave him the push he needed to hit call on John’s house number.

A toll sounded with an automated message saying the number was no longer in service and the screen lit up saying the call failed. Sam’s face was crestfallen, but Brittany was horrified.

“You don’t think..”

“No… no I have a brother and pseudo-uncle who would have definitely tracked me down.”

“Maybe he moved or… is in an old age home?”

Sam shook his head, his eyes still staring at the call screen. “He’s in his 60s, I doubt they’d let you move in that young. Fuck.”

Sam rubbed his eyes, his fingers coming back wet. Rushing out he called out a goodbye to Brittany, missing as she ran to the shop's landline.

*******

Gabe crawled into the large bed, snuggling close with the body hidden underneath a heavy quilt. Sam woke up to the kisses pressed to his face. Fighting the grogginess of a midday nap he turned, stretching, and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

“Hey Samshine, heard it was a cloudy day today.”

Confused, he was going to correct Gabe that it was actually pretty sunny before he realized what Gabriel was referring to. “Dad’s number is disconnected.”

“Did you try your brother’s?”

Sam shook his head violently, “no, no I’m not ready to face Dean.”

Gabe looked at him sadly, before he wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed his temple. “Hey it’s okay.”

“No it’s not, what if he hates me?” Sam clutched onto Gabriel, his knuckles white as he held onto Gabe’s muscular arm.

“I doubt he could hate you Sam, you’re too loveable.”

A deep voice spoke up from the other side of the room, “It’s in the big brother handbook: no matter how stupid the little brother gets, big brother has to love him.”

Sam jumped in fright and had a moment where he and Gabe both struggled to push the other down to protect them from the intruder. They both glared at Lucifer when they realized it was just him leaning casually against the doorframe, a bored expression on his face.

“Umm private moment bro.” Gabriel pointed towards himself and Sam to show who was included in said moment.

“Well then close your door, honestly you’d think after growing up in our house you’d know an open door equals open opportunity for interruption. Either way Samandriel wants you downstairs.” He rolled his eyes at Gabe looking back at Sam sadly, “go, I’ll watch your boyfriend and make sure he doesn’t telenovela cry.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes as Gabriel left, frowning, and Lucifer crawled into the bed, taking his brother’s place.

Lucifer stared at Sam’s dismayed face, “What, no cuddle?”

“I’d rather not.”

Lucifer shrugged and laid back on the pillow, ignoring Sam’s glare as he made himself comfortable. “So, what’s the deal with you and your brother anyway?”

Sam turned to argue but one look into the cold blue eyes and he realized the other man was the only one he could talk to who would give an honest opinion and not sugarcoat things to protect Sam’s feelings.

“It was after I cut contact with my father, Dean - that’s my brother - had a one night stand and the woman came back pregnant. He wanted to be the father but didn’t want to tell her his feelings on the whole thing. I got pissed ‘cause that was fucking irresponsible and I’ve told him his drinking was a problem, he could have gotten a disease and died like holy shit.”

Lucifer nodded his agreement but didn’t interrupt, so Sam continued.

“But he’s so emotionally constipated that even the thought of having a grown-up conversation and saying something like.

‘Hey, I actually would like to be a father so if you decide to keep it I’d be there and not a deadbeat who leaves you to do it alone.’

It may not have changed the woman’s decision but shit at least let her know that he’s willing to step up. But, he refused and made excuses that he’s too busy with work. Which was bull cause he worked part time as a mechanic and weekends as a bartender both at our Uncle and Aunts place so he had the time.”

“Maybe he didn’t think he’d be a good father.” Lucifer offered. “Between the drinking and career choices, it could be that he was already lost and didn’t feel he a child deserved to be adrift like him?”

“Honestly, as the years went on I realized it was probably that. Dean never had what anyone would consider a high level of self-esteem.”

“So that’s it, he knocked up some unknown woman, you told him to talk to her and that was enough to cut contact? I’m let down that it wasn’t more dramatic.”

“No uh,” Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “we stayed up all night talking and he texted me throughout the day. I was frazzled at work, graduation was coming up, and I had the bar exam I was already cramming for. My phone kept vibrating through class and I just ripped into him. I’m not even exactly sure what I said, but I know I wanted to hurt him and I did. I told him not to talk to me until he stops being a fuck up and I just… I always meant to apologize. To tell him I fucked up, not him, but as the years went on it became harder to make the call. Now I’m just worried I’ll call and he’ll hang up or tell me he hates me.”

Lucifer watched quietly for a moment as Sam wiped the tears streaming down his face and swallowed back the small sobs in his throat.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know!”

Lucifer shook his head tiredly, Gabriel always understood him best and it annoyed him that other people needed more explanation from him. “No, I mean because you’re letting the fear of what you view to be the worst case scenario stop you from making amends. Look, how long do you honestly think you’ll live for?”

“I mean, I hope I live forever.”

Lucifer flicked Sam’s forehead, causing the younger man to flinch, “realistically, what age will you die?”

“I exercise and eat right so… barring accidents or unknown biological diseases I’d say 80s to 90s.”

“And Dean?”

“With his drinking lifestyle and allergy to vegetables…. 70s, hopefully?”

“Your father?”

Sam shook his head, biting his lip and refusing to answer; Lucifer mercifully decided to let it go. “More than likely Dean will accept you back and all you’re wasting is prime brotherly bonding. Call him and stop being a moron!”

“All these feelings must hurt you, huh?” Sam snapped back sarcastically. He did appreciate honesty, but Lucifer was more than a bit callous.

Lucifer raised a slick brow, “stupidity tires me; I find humans grating.”

He got up to leave and Sam looked at him, amused.

“You’re still one of us.”

“I choose to not accept that.” Lucifer turned with his nose dramatically in the air as he walked out the door, Sam’s laughter following him.

******

After sending Samandriel off to the seminar with Lucifer, Gabriel decided to enact part one of his “Reunite the Winchesters” plan to action. Unfortunately, the key component in that plan was not playing along.

“No, go away.” Brittany shooed her boss away as she poured the customer’s tea order and wished them a good day.

“Come on I need you, you’re my girl Friday.”

“No Gabe, what I am is a sales associate at a coffee shop. Just do it yourself, it’s your idea.”

Gabriel growled to himself as he pulled his own hair in a moment of frustration. “Don’t you think I’ve tried? Facebook is a minefield of people, groups, and businesses, all with the name Winchester.”

Brittany rolled her eyes at her boss and tucked a loose red strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m not helping you stalk your boyfriend's family.”

“It’s not stalking, I’d have to find them to stalk them. Come on, put that college education to work!” Gabriel cheered doing a little jump and raising his fists in the air like pom poms.

“I’m an editor, not a hacker.”

Gabriel waved her off, “same thing, you can work a keyboard. Come on, you know if I do it alone I’ll message every John and Dean Winchester and Sam will be upset. This way you can keep me in line.” He said, grinning as though that were a wanted position.

“This is so not part of my job description.”

Gabriel shrugged, “I’ll give you a paid weekend off.”

“Make it a four day weekend.”

“Fine.” He offered up his hand and they shook on it before he turned her toward the open laptop by her shoulders.

Gabriel handled the customers who came in while Brittany’s fingers danced across the keyboard. There was only one John Winchester located in Lawrence, Kansas with a Dean under the “son” title on his friends list. She eyed the profile picture of the older man and swooned.

“Fuck me, that is the hottest Dilf I’ve ever seen.”

Gabriel gasped dramatically, clutching his imaginary pearls. “Uh hello?” He used one hand to point out his entire body.

She gave him a side-eye, deciding to not damage her eyes by rolling them at him for the rest of the day. “Your appeal waned when you decided to speed up the cappuccino making process and sprayed the whole room with coffee and caramel syrup, then had me clean it up.

“You know there’s such a thing as being too honest Brit-Brit.” Against her better judgement, she rolled her eyes so hard she nearly hurt herself.

John’s background banner was a collage of him with different children, but none looked like an old enough photo to be Sam or Dean. They decided to go on Dean’s page and Brittany gasped once it loaded.

“Freckles.” She whispered in awe.

Gabriel gave a sad shake to his head, “guess I got the Winchester with all the good looks.”

Brittany gave him a sneer and they looked through Dean's banner. He also had a collage with the same children John posed with. There was a small infant boy, a female kindergartener, and two preteen girls with blonde and dark hair, respectively. Unlike John, however, Dean had a photo description and a conversation in the comments.

He called the group his kids and named them but didn’t point out which child belonged to what name. They were Krissy, Claire, Emma, and BobbyJohn.

“BobbyJohn, that’s terrible.” Gabriel made a face, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“Well it looks like this Jo person agrees with you.” Brittany read the comment out loud, “Stop writing it like this, you’re never gonna make it sound good. His name is Robert and his middle name is Johnathon. This right here is why you aren’t even allowed to name fish.”

The pair chuckled at the call out but agreed. Gabriel reached over Brittany and clicked on Dean’s tagged photos and frowned, seeing Dean and John posed with an older man in a wheelchair. The caption read, “bringing the old man home.” Gabe racked his brain trying to place the man, angry that he didn’t know enough about Sam’s life and family before he moved to California. He should know who this man was and why he was in that chair. Sam should be in the photo; his wonderful, loving boyfriend should be in all the photos and bring Gabriel and Samandriel into some to bring both families together.

On its own accord his brain jumped back to an argument with his own father. It was back when he was traveling Europe, running from the oppressive weight of his father's disapproval. He had just barely survived a natural disaster and wanted to speak to his father, to bury all their hurt and pain and start fresh. His father instead refused to speak to him for days and when Gabe was finally able to circumvent his secretary, his father told him he didn’t care what Gabriel did. He had no regrets about their relationship except that Gabriel kept coming back and then Charles told him to just keep running away, that it was the only thing he could do well; after Charles slammed his phone down, Gabe had had his first panic attack.

He could feel the clamminess in his hands returning and he quickly brought himself back to the present. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if he had an attack right now. Brittany was still drooling at the superiority of the Winchester gene pool, so Gabriel poured himself some ice water. Sipping slowly, he steadied his breath and thanked whatever cosmic entity was in charge that his father was dead and gone and never met Samandriel.

“So, what are you gonna tell Sam?” Brittany asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the photo album.

“To message his damn brother already.” Gabriel shook his head, knowing his snappiness was out of line. He apologized and Brittany just nodded but looked at him suspiciously. “I’ll tell him the truth. That I looked Dean up, and his dad, and they seem like they’re okay. That Dean apparently has several kids, I guess he was a much bigger slut than Sam knew cause the brunette alone looks like she's 15.”

“Might not be his, maybe a step kid?” She offered.

“I doubt with everything Sam has said about his brother that the guy would get married and never say a word to Sam.”

Brittany offered her boss a one armed hug which he accepted readily. “It’ll work out, you and Sam are solid. Just tell him the truth and let him decide.”

A large group of customers began to come in, ending their free time.

“You’re right. ‘Sides, my Samsquatch is the pinnacle of calmness and patience. He’ll be fine.”

******

“I can’t believe you went behind my back!”

“I didn’t go behind your back-”

“You purposely waited for me to not be around and then stalked my family.”

“-it’s not stalking, I couldn’t even find them at first.”

“I’m a lawyer Gabe, what the hell were you thinking?”

Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a single dollar bill, placing it in Sam’s back pocket. “There, now I’ve retained you as my lawyer. Anything said is said with confidentiality.”

The one vein on Sam’s forehead was throbbing wildly as he spun around and glared down at Gabriel. Gabriel pointed up with a shaky finger, “that thing is really going.”

“Is this a joke to you? Is my life, my family, a fucking game for you to do your trickster pranks on?”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed and he walked up to Sam, head held high; even with the height difference Gabe was nearly as imposing as Sam in his own anger. “A joke is funny. Believe me Sam, nothing about your broken family is something for me to find funny. I was trying to help, you ungrateful ass!”

Sam rolled his eyes and spun around but Gabe grabbed his arm, making him spin back, “You’re the one whose been struggling with this for weeks - hell, years. I was helping!”

“I DIDN’T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!” He bit down on his fist, already hating himself for getting loud; hopefully he didn’t wake up the others. Sam took a moment to compose himself without screaming. “I didn’t ask you to fix my problems, I just wanted someone to listen. I was venting, that doesn’t mean barge in and take over my life because you think you can do it better.”

“Better? Sam, I had an even worse relationship with my father than you do with yours. My father would flat out tell me he hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. You’re panicking that your family will say the same, but nothing you’ve told me has shown them to ever be those types of people.” Sam still had his back to him so Gabe ran around to face him.

“If I didn’t have Luc, I don’t know where I would be. It kills me that the man I love doesn’t have his big brother in his life. If the situation were reversed, I know you’d track down Lucifer and drag him home to me - that’s what love does.” Gabriel took his hands, both men ignoring the tears streaming down their faces. “I didn’t message them, I just made sure John was alive and there was a way for you to contact them.”

“I never asked you to do that.” Sam whispered.

“You didn’t have to because I’ll always do whatever I need to have your back. I love you Samshine.” He gently pressed a warm palm to Sam’s cheek, wiping the tears tracks away.

“Why are you guys fighting?”

Both men froze and turned to see Samandriel in his footed pajamas, clutching his blankie and tiredly rubbing his eyes at the bottom of the stairs.

“We aren't fighting.” they responded in stereo.

“We’re talking loudly because we’re passionate about what we’re saying.” Sam added, then turned back to Gabe and pressed a kiss to the top of his golden locks. “I’ll tuck him back in while you calm down, okay?”

Gabe nodded but turned so his son wouldn’t see how red his face was from crying and arguing. Sam picked the child up and carried him back upstairs. After tucking him back inthe bed and making sure to check that his nightlight was still on, Sam sat on the edge of the bed and pushed the loose hair away from the boy's eyes.

“Are you going to keep yelling?” Samandriel asked through a yawn.

“No, we’re both really sorry for getting so loud and waking you up, but we’ll talk quietly now.”

“What were you and daddy arguing about?”

Sam has been reading enough about stepchildren and knew it was best to answer honestly so Samandriel didn’t blame himself or assumed they would break up. “My brother.”

“What did he do?”

“Nothing. I said something bad and we haven’t talked in a long time.”

“You should say sorry then.” Samandriel nodded at his own wisdom and pulled his soft bear closer.

“It was a long time ago Dri, before you were even born.”

The boy just shrugged before deciding to pull the bear under the covers with him. “Doesn’t matter. When I was playing at Lily’s I wanted to play with the red truck but she wanted the red truck but it was my turn and she threw it. So Mr. Sunder made her go to timeout and we watched two whole episodes of Word Party before she could come back and say sorry.”

“Did the new season start yet?”

“Bù!” Dri responded sassily

Sam chuckled at the spirited boy. “You know, you’re very wise.”

Samandriel nodded sagely, “like Gandolf.”

At that Sam threw his head back, letting out a loud laugh that broke the tension from earlier, “more like Aslan.” At Dri’s confused look, Sam shook his head, “I’ll read it to you when Lucifer is done with The Hobbit.”

Samandriel yawned loudly, “you and daddy can go kiss and make up now. Then go say sorry to your big brother.”

“It’s not that easy Dri, but I’ll try.”

“Love you Big Sam.”

“Love you more little Sam.” Sam pressed a kiss to his forehead before he headed back downstairs.

Sam stepped back into the living room fully intending on apologizing, but instead staggered back at the impact of an energized and apologetic boyfriend crushing him in a hug.

“I’m sorry Sammykins. I was wrong to go behind your back.”

“No Gabe I’m sorry, you were trying to help and did something I was too chicken shit to do.”

They held each other close, murmuring apologizes as they kissed softly.

“I’m” _kiss_ “sorry, it wasn’t my place to get involved.”

“You’re my boyfriend,” he nipped at Gabe’s bottom lip “my best friend, and you and Dri are my family. If it’s not your place, I don’t know what is.”

“I just don’t want you to miss out on having your brother in your life.” Gabriel’s fingers wrapped around the long locks at the back of Sam’s neck, “I know you feel guilty, but I spent so long running from my father that I missed years of having Luc in my life. I don’t want you running Sam, you’re so much better and braver than I’ve ever been.”

Sam pulled back, his eyes wide and incredulous, “Are you kidding me? You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You help everyone you come across, even if it’s just getting them to smile. You raised Dri alone for years, you own a business, and you got me to be happy again when I was lost in a rat race. You are amazing, and passionate, and charming, and I love you so fucking much and I’m so grateful everyday that you took a chance on me.”

Gabe pulled Sam down, kissing him hard as tears fell, “shit that was good.”

“It was honest.”

“You don’t have to decide anything right now Sammy.”

Sam shook his head, “I’m done running. Tomorrow if you’ll stay with me, I wanna call the shop.”

“Of course, whatever you need.”

******

The next day found Sam and Gabriel home alone, sitting with their legs pressed together on the couch as Sam stared down at his phone. The screen showing the website for “Singer Automotive and Winchester Restoration.” Sam hadn’t even known that his father had bought part of the business, and after looking at the photo Gabriel showed him realized Bobby had gotten hurt and he had known nothing about it. That breakdown hadn’t been pretty, but Gabe held him through the worst of it. The plan was to call the shop and see if Bobby or John were there. Sam figured since it was early in the day, Dean might be at one of his other jobs.

Gabriel placed his hand over Sam’s. “Talk to me.”

“What if they aren’t there?”

“We ask where we could reach them. If staff can’t or won’t give us the info then… we’ll message them on Facebook.”

“What if one of them picks up but hangs up when they realize it’s me?”

Gabriel looked at him and saw the small, scared child Sam tried to keep buried, the one who never believed he was good enough and was the reason why Sam worked so hard to prove himself. “I don’t believe that they would, but on the very very very off chance one of them does, then we try someone else.”

Sam nodded and hit the call button, their free hands squeezing each other as the phone rang once, twice and then a click.

“Hello, Singer and Winchester motors.”

The voice was deeper than he remembered, the Kansas accent jarring after so many years of being out in California. Sam blinked rapidly to clear his eyes of the moisture.

“Hello? Hello?” The deep voice sighed, “I can hear you breathing. Krissy, if this is you I’m taking your phone away. You know you can’t play around on the company line.”

“Dean?” Sam sobbed.

There was silence on the other end before a quiet “Sammy?” came through the line.

“Hey Dee.”

“Sammy? Oh my God. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Sam squeezed Gabe’s hand but the other man just smiled through his own tears. “I miss you.”

“Fuck, I miss you too. How you doing kid?”

“Not a kid,” he responded automatically. “I’m good, real good.”

“That’s good.” They both stopped talking, just sharing the silence between them, enjoying the bubble of being with their brother.

“I tried to call Dad,” Sam said, breaking the silence after several minutes. “The phone number was disconnected.”

“Oh yeah, Dad moved in with Bobby. _That_ house number is still the same though, and Dad and Bobby both have cell phones. I can text you their numbers if you want?”

“Yeah, I’d like that...if uh...if you think they’d want to hear from me?”

“Bobby will probably call you an idjit but he’d love to hear from you. I know him and Dad miss you.”

“What about you?” Sam asked softly, a tremble in his voice.

“Awe, Sammy of course I miss you.”

“I miss you guys too.” Sam wiped the tears from his eyes with the hand holding the phone. He refused to let go of Gabe’s hand; he needed the strength that came from his boyfriend’s presence.

“I’m so sorry for everything. I never should have said those things. I was needlessly cruel and lashing out. I didn’t mean any of it, you’re the greatest guy I know and you needed me and I let you down.”

“Aww come on, you didn’t let me down. You were busy and a kid. I shouldn’t have dumped my fuck ups on you like that.”

“I wasn’t a kid Dean. You’re only four years older, that’s nothing.”

“Yeah you were. I’m older and was going through a much different life experience than you. I shouldn’t have bothered you the way I did. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Yeah well, neither do you. You were right anyway, I needed to grow up and talk to Lydia.”

“Lydia?”

“My ex baby mama.”

“Oh,” Sam froze, “so the baby didn’t make it?”

Gabriel bit his lip as he tried to follow the conversation from one end. His heart broke as he imagined the painful story Dean must have been sharing.

“What? No, she’s fine, me and Lydia just didn’t make it as a couple.”

“I’m an Uncle!”

Gabriel jumped as Sam cried out. He really wished he had told his boyfriend to just put the phone on speaker before calling.

Dean’s joyous laughter rang out clearly, “Yeah Sammy, you’re an Uncle. Samantha Marie Winchester, but she likes to go by Emma.”

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes, “you named her after me?”

“Well you are the girliest person I know. Figured it fit.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

The brothers got quiet as they enjoyed the familiar banter that they denied themselves for nearly a decade. Both had fond smiles on their faces even if they couldn’t see each other.

“So, you and Lydia broke up? Do you guys share custody?” He didn’t say it, but Sam was more than willing to go to court on his brother’s behalf if Dean’s response was no.

“No, uh,” Sam could picture Dean’s nervous tick of rubbing the back of his neck purely from his tone of voice, “Lydia actually left when Emma was about 4 months old. The birth was hard on her and they really hadn’t bonded. When Emma went through her 4-month sleep regression and was crying all night, Lydia couldn’t take it. She most likely had undiagnosed PPD but refused help. So, we decided I’d have Emma and Lydia could go.”

“Did she sign away her rights?”

“No, I never wanted to take her to court. She went through so much and I didn’t want her to suffer more. It is on paper that she abandoned us, but if or when she ever comes back I’m more than willing to let her have supervised visits and have a relationship with Emma.”

“Oh wow that’s… pretty mature.”

“Well, I’m a mature guy.”

Sam knew he shouldn’t laugh, but he had the urge to snort at his brother.

“And you were right, about the drinking. Me, Dad, and Bobby actually got sober. Went to AA meetings and everything before Emma was even born. Good thing too, with CPS checking in after Lydia left and then Bobby’s accident.”

“Is that why Dad is living with him? ‘Cause Bobby got hurt?”

“Yeah Dad is his caretaker, kinda. Bobby didn’t really want a home nurse and he can do most things for himself, he just needs some help and Dad likes being there for him.”

The sound of raucous laughter could be heard coming from Dean’s side. Sam stayed quiet as the sounds got louder before the click of a closing door silenced it.

“Sorry had to close the door, the guys just came back from lunch.”

“So you’re in Bobby’s office?”

“Umm...it’s uh, actually my office. I’m sorta in charge, the GM. Bobby’s still the owner but I handle the office for both sides and sometimes jump on with restorations.”

“That’s so great Dean.” Sam wiped the tears away from his eyes, he knew how much his brother wanted to restore classic cars and it filled him with happiness to hear Dean was finally doing that. “What happened to Bobby?”

“Oh, he had a car accident awhile back. Some rich asshole on a phone couldn’t wait for him to be done checking his car and plowed into him trying to leave. Ash… you remember Ash right?”

“Mullet guy?”

Dean cackled and it brought a smile to Sam’s face, “yeah him. Well his dad is a lawyer and a genius like Ash, dug up a whole mess of shit and kicked the guy’s ass in court so bad he decided to just pay out Bobby to avoid whatever the judge or jury could decide.”

“Dean, I’m a lawyer. Why didn’t anyone call me? I would have gladly taken the case, I mean it’s Bobby.”

“Hey, we woulda, but we had it handled. Besides you aren’t registered in Kansas, you couldn’t represent him.”

Sam recoiled in shock, “how do you know that?”

“Really?” Sam could picture Dean’s exaggerated eye roll, “you haven’t been home in 6 years Sam.”

“I could have come to Kansas just to take the bar.”

“Not without seeing someone and no one in the family would keep seeing you a secret.” Dean blew out a long breath and Sam realized this was one of those instances where they could both be stubborn and hardheaded and fight it out, leaving them not talking for another six years.

“So, you’re a dad? Who were the other kids in the photo?” Like Hell was Sam going to be the reason they stopped talking again.

“I have Emma, who is mine biologically, and the 3 rugrats I’m fostering.”

“Wow, four kids. Talk about a full house.”

Dean’s laugh was loud and carefree, making Sam smile proudly at how happy his big brother was.

“Yeah, still don’t feel like an adult though.”

Sam remembered the last words he had thrown at his brother and his heart broke knowing Dean must have carried the weight of those words all these years. “You are though, you’ve grown up to be a great man Dean. I’m proud of you.”

It was better to not go back and try and erase the words, not with Dean. His brother needed to hear that he had grown, not to be absolved from past sins.

“So, tell me about them.”

“Uh let’s see, Krissy was the first foster kid. She’s the brunette one, annoying mouthy brat but man is that kid strong. Backbone for days and doesn’t take any lip from anyone. I met her dad at AA and she offered to watch Emma after Lydia had left so I could go to the meetings. Her dad fell off the wagon and ended up having kidney issues that just… got bad fast. She was already staying over cause she knew us and didn’t have any family, so when he passed I petitioned to keep her. I thought for sure the courts would still take her ‘cause… come on, I’m a single dad with an infant, but they didn’t want to add another kid to the system and Jody backed me up saying how great I was, so the court said she could stay.”

“Whose Jody?”

“The rookie cop who would do those drug safety assemblies at our high school? Yeah, she’s the sheriff now, and kick ass at it. Also in some weird will they, won’t they, thing with Bobby. It’s weird.”

“So we have a pseudo aunt?”

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised and he was annoyed, unable to hear anything but the odd laugh from Dean.

“If either of them ever shit or get off the pot, yeah. I mean we have Ellen, but I kinda already view Jody like that. Hey, did you know Hassleoff is an insult now? Man we got old, when did that happen?”

Sam laughed out loud, his head falling back picturing Dean’s indignant look the first time he found out the man he crushed on in his childhood was an insult. Gabriel smiled fondly at his boyfriend before he stood up, stretching his arms high to crack his back after sitting for so long.

“I think you got this now, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Sam nodded at him but Dean cut in before he could respond, giving Gabe the chance to leave the room.

“Who’s that?”

“My boyfriend. He's the one who looked you and Dad up on Facebook and how I found out about the kids.”

“I don’t like that someone scoped out my photos but I’ll let it slide since I’m grateful Gabriel and the kid love you and helped you get the promotion.”

“Man Dean, you have no idea. I knew it would be harder work with this promotion, but coming home to a family who loves you just makes it so much more worth it. To think I almost didn’t have this, didn’t have them.”

“You deserve it Sammy. Who knew we’d both be loving our careers and having a family? Wow, we grew up.”

“Yes we did.”

“Hey, I’m texting you my cell number and Skype ID. You should call tonight, you can meet the kids. I’ve told them all about you, they’ll be so excited to talk to you.”

“Well that’s no fair, I don’t know anything about them. I don’t want them to think I don’t care. You told me about Emma and Krissy, what about the other two?”

“Oh well, BobbyJohn-“

“-Terrible name.”

“Great name, his parents were addicts and he was taken after he was born. Technically they named him Robert Johnathon, but I think the nickname rocks cause it’s his two grumpy grandpas. It’s perfect.”

“It’s not, but go on.” Sam smiled at Dean’s irritated huff.

“So usually newborns get adopted fast but since he was so sick, in the NICU, and addicted himself, the other two foster mothers in town offered up my name saying I’d be great with him. Apparently cases like his are really hard to place and Jody and Missouri were already swamped but knew sending him out of the city would be worse.”

“Is he okay now?” He found himself worried for his nephew who he didn’t know existed until today.

“Oh yeah, he’s a freaking superstar! I mean he’s on some meds and he needs a lot of doctor visits, but other than that he’s reaching all his milestones. It’s awesome, he's a badass fighter Sammy, this kid will not be held down.”

“Sounds like a Winchester.”

“Hell yeah, I mean legally he’s not ‘cause as a foster I can’t change their names. But in every other way he and the others are mine and total Winchester badasses.”

Sam wiped the lone tear off his cheek. He was so happy and proud to hear of how well his nephew was doing and thriving after such a hard start in life. “There was a blond girl too. Who’s she?”

“Claire… uh, I don’t know, I’ll have to tell you later cause she might not be comfortable with you knowing her backstory. She’s still pretty sensitive over everything, but she’s a great kid, sassy, spunky, terrible attitude.”

“Was she the one to call you Hasselhoff as an insult?” Sam asked knowing before laughing at Dean’s groan.

“He’s the Hoff! I mean what the hell? These kids today have no respect.”

“Yeah, how dare they not respect your childhood crush.” Sam teased before the brothers made plans to talk later that night and hung up.

With a renewed burst of energy Sam ran to the kitchen, wrapped his arms around Gabe and spun him around until they were both laughing.

“Guess the talk went well.” Gabriel joked as he leaned on the counter, catching his breath.

“It went amazing, I have my brother back! I never thought I’d be able to say that. And it’s all thanks to you.” Gabe tried to wave him off but Sam refused to let him. “No, it is. Even Dean said he’s grateful to you and Samandriel for faking being my family so I could be promoted.”

“Wow, didn’t think you’d tell him that.”

Sam’s smile froze as he thought back to the conversation, picking things up that he didn’t originally because of his nerves. “I didn’t, I never said your name or even hinted about Dri.”

“How the fuck does he know about us then?”

“A spy?” Sam asked.

Gabriel shook his head, “no one knows but us and Lucifer that we were fake dating at the time. Brittany swears we were secretly dating for years because we’ve always looked like we were gonna kiss but would stop ourselves.”

Sam placed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, “so sweet.”

“I’m made of sugar.”

“Lucifer?”

“Hates everyone, no way.”

Sam blew out a breath and grabbed his phone, “screw it, I’m texting Dean.”

Dean quickly sent back a string of crying laughing emojis and an all caps **SERIOUSLY!!!! Dude, Charlie, the Queen of Moondoor, is the one who took over for Ash’s dad. She works the same floor as you! Red head with the pixie cut?**

As Sam received Dean’s follow up message he groaned in embarrassment. Gabe peeked over his boyfriend’s arm, reading the message before he started laughing so hard he had to hold on to his stomach and lean on the counter just to keep from falling to the ground.

*******

  
  


After dinner that night Sam made himself comfortable on the couch and called his brother on Skype, introducing him to Gabriel while Samandriel played with Lucifer outside.

“Honestly man, thanks for taking care of Sammy.” Dean said sincerely.

Gabe waved him off with the hand not clutching Sam’s. “You never have to thank me for loving him. Sam is amazing.”

The couple shared a lingering look before being interrupted by the man on the screen. “Well, if you ever want embarrassing stories and pictures of Mister Amazing over there, let me know.”

Sam groaned as the dozens of embarrassing possibilities played through his memories, the most vivid were the times he fell for Dean’s tricks - like the time Sam jumped off the roof because Dean told him he could fly. Beside him Gabe was laughing and accepting with an excited “yes please!”

Somewhere offscreen of Dean’s camera the sound of a front door closing could be heard. Dean looked up and smiled as a young blonde girl appeared onscreen, flopping beside him on the couch.

“Emma and Robbie are at Grandpa’s and Krissy is at field hockey practice. She said she’ll get a ride with Jody and Alex.” The blonde girl said, her attention focused on the phone in her hand.

“Awesome. Hey, say hi to my brother Sammy. Try to act like I’ve taught you some manners.”

The girl rolled her eyes but her lips twitched in a smile. “Please, if anything I’m the one whose thought you manners. At least now you close your mouth while you chew.”

She looked into the screen and smiled at the excited couple. “Hi, I’m Claire Novak. Pleased to meet you.”

Gabe was taken aback at the formal introduction. “Wow, you weren’t kidding. Those are some impressive manners.”

Claire shrugged, “I grew up as the pastor's daughter so manners and etiquette have always been sort of...drilled into me I guess?”

“Well either way it’s good to meet you Claire. I’m Sam, Dean’s brother, and this is my boyfriend Gabriel.”

After everyone waved at each other Dean nudged Claire with his shoulder. They seemed to be having a silent conversation as they stared at one another, moving their eyebrows around before Claire rolled her eyes, exasperated. “It’s okay to tell them what brought me here. I mean, we’re going to end up family soon as you man up and admit you’re in love with Uncle Cas.”

“You brat!” Dean picked up a throw pillow beaning her in the head but she just laughed it off. He turned back to the smiling couple, glad they weren’t judging how he played with her.

“Long story short, Claire’s parents died in a car accident while she was at a sleepover. She got placed with her grandmother who died of a heart attack soon after. The agency placed her with me until they could find her father’s twin brother, Castiel. Once he’s got everything set and takes his parenting classes Claire can move in with him.”

“Is this the same Uncle Dean supposedly loves?” Sam teased, aiming the question at Claire.

“Yes! Oh my God! You have no idea what we’ve been dealing with between those two. It’s like a geriatric rom-com.” Dean tries to cut in but is silenced by Claire who is all too happy to embarrass him in front of his long lost brother.

“My Uncle is renting half a duplex two streets over but no one has even pushed for me to move there. Probably ‘cause it’s so obvious Uncle Cas and Dean will fall in love and everyone will just live here.”

Dean groaned as everyone laughed at his expense but the blush on his cheek spoke of how much he would like that to happen.

“Well I can’t wait to meet Cas then, and hopefully it'll be before my brother's wedding.” Sam teased, but his tone was hopeful; he really didn’t want to miss any more opportunities to make memories with his family.

Samandriel ran in through the kitchen and threw himself against his father. His happy giggle was cut off seeing the two strangers on Sam's laptop.

“Hey Dri, you wanna meet someone from my family.” Sam asked.

Samandriel was practically vibrating as he was so excited. “Yeah!”

“Samandriel, meet my older brother Dean and his foster daughter Claire.”

Samandriel’s eyes grew wide as he looked at Claire. Somehow the young girl knew what the boy was thinking. “There’s actually four of us. Me, Krissy, Robbie and Emma.

Samandriel jumped off his father’s lap and ran around the room, screaming as loud as he could: “I HAVE COUSINS!”

******

Epilogue

Months later found Sam back in his home town of Lawrence, Kansas, this time with Gabriel, Samandriel and Lucifer in tow as they celebrated Samandriel’s birthday with the entire Winchester Clan. Dean and Sam had snuck away from the party and were in Dean’s room, huddled around Sam’s bag. Sam pulled out a small black velvet box, showing Dean the engagement ring he got for Gabriel.

“It looks awesome.” Dean pulled his brother into a tight hug, his excitement and happiness overflowing into manly tears. “You got a plan for how you’re gonna ask?”

“Yeah, I’ve got the whole thing all planned out and I’m going to have it completely focused on Gabe and things he enjoys.” Sam quickly wiped away the tears in his own eyes. Both brothers pretended to not notice the tears or flushed faces.

“I’m really grateful that you, Cas and Luc agreed to watch the kids tomorrow.”

“It’s no problem, the kids love hanging out and BobbyJohn and Dri look up to Emma, so it keeps her on her best behavior.”

Castiel stepped into the room, his hair in a messy disarray surrounding a festive party hat. “Everyone is waiting for you, we’re ready to cut the cake.”

“Coming sweetheart.” Dean grinned at his new boyfriend.

As everyone gathered around, singing Happy Birthday, Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe, both of them standing behind the birthday boy. Samandriel closed his eyes to make his wish, thinking it to himself:

“ _I wish big Sam was my other Daddy and him and Daddy and me lived happily ever after.”_

Taking a big breath, he blew out the candle as everyone around him cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed that and it was worthy of the love and support I received for part 1. This really took on a life of its own but I’m glad that everyone got their happy ending. Poor Samandriel is forever going to believe he’s magic Lmaooo  
> Again endless thanks go to my beta and friend Thinkwritexpress-official on tumblr who without her this fic would have never existed since part 1 was for her birthday lol  
> Please leave a Kudos if you read it through and if you liked it leave me a comment telling me what you liked so I know to keep doing it. No need for negativity though cause I will cry and it’ll be ugly boogery tears so let’s keep the happy going okay?  
> also I have taken my fics off private please read on AO3 not on unofficial apps.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) yes there’s a second part coming that explains Sam and his estrangement with Dean and what Dean’s been up to so stay tuned
> 
> 2) Brittany works so damn hard on betaing my fics and I’m choosing not to edit this one and leave it raw as proof of how amazing she is as an editor. I’ve learned so much from her but still need her and honestly everyone needs an editor like her whose calm and helpful but whose excitement keeps you wanting to go. She is such a damn good friend and person and honestly I love you girl you keep me from giving up and always make me feel like what I’m writing matters. If anyone is looking for an editor for fics or school I can not recommend her enough
> 
> 3) kudos and comments are life blood and if you want more I need to know that you liked it so I know to give you more. I’m not asking for negative feedback or critiques but even just a “cute shit makes me happy” let’s me know okay write more fluff or “I like this pairing”


End file.
